


Red Blade's Pretty Good Day

by Saasan



Series: The Adventures of SpacePanda [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Explicit Language, Humor, Keith has fun, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, camboy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 17:32:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14141010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saasan/pseuds/Saasan
Summary: Keith is a camboy, and he's having a pretty good day.  He saw that ridiculously gorgeous guy Shiro and it fuels him to have a nice streaming session.  Luckily for his nerves, he has no idea Shiro is watching.Follow up fic to SpacePanda versus the Gorgeous Guy.





	Red Blade's Pretty Good Day

**Author's Note:**

> If y'all haven't read SpacePanda versus the Gorgeous Guy, you probably shouldn't be here lol. All you really need to know is that SpacePanda is Shiro and Keith would probably die of embarrassment if he knew that.

Strictly speaking, it had been awesome day. Sure, he’d been severely nauseous for the last few hours, but that’s what happens when you run into your crush and lose all reason. Or at least, that’s what always happens to Keith. And it was giant victory anyway! He’d finally figured out what shifts Shiro—the almost sickeningly gorgeous trainer at his gym—worked, so now his routine was set. No _talking_ , of course, but there might have been a head nod. Well, at least on Keith’s part. If Shiro had responded he didn’t see it because he noped out of there immediately. One does not maintain eye contact with one’s crush: it’s just not physically possible.

 

Life was pretty good in general these days. Growing up gay in a small town in the middle of Texas sucked, but once he’d gone to college things improved immediately. He met Lance and Hunk as a freshman and now they were sophomores and renting an apartment together. For the first time in his life he was out, had real friends, and even a bit of spending money. And speaking of spending money, it was getting close to time to start streaming—because Keith was a camboy.

 

“Heeeey, are you using my guest star today?” Lance grinned. He’d given Keith a particularly stupid-looking dildo, which was sweet(?) of him.

 

Streaming had actually been Lance’s idea to begin with. “Think about it! Jacking off for money!” he’d said. “They say you should never do anything you’re good at for free.”

 

Lance had gone so far as researching sites and security and even purchased a good quality cam before chickening out. Which, of course, meant Keith and Hunk had to tease him mercilessly, because what else are friends for. Lance spun it around, daring both of them to give it a go. Hunk had declined immediately. Keith had yet to back down from any of Lance’s dares, and damned if this was where he’d start.

 

“I mean, you’d probably do _okay_ as a cam star. You’re kind of emo-chic. That’s retro now, right? How’s your skinny butt looking under those tight, um, pants. Are they pants or is that paint?” Lance had taunted with a grin.

 

Keith had given him the finger and raised the edge of his shirt, revealing his excellently toned stomach.

 

“Daaaaaamn, Mr. Washboard! You don’t need to be retro-anything while rocking a bod like that!” Lance laughed and then wolf-whistled. Hunk had just shaken his head. “So you’ve got the goods but do you have the _guts_ ,” Lance had persisted, smirking and doing his trademark eyebrow-wiggle.

 

And you know what? He did. Kind of a stupid thing for his latent bravery to rally around, but he was making fair money and it’s not like anyone else was interested in his “goods” at the moment. He had been a little worried about someone recognizing him, but you know what? Fuck it. If anyone saw him it would be because they _paid_ to see him, so jokes on them. Back to the present.

 

“Yeah, I’ll be using the pink thunder cock or whatever it was you named it,” Keith said, rolling his eyes.

 

“Nah, that’s what I named _your_ peni—”

 

“Okay, we’re out of here,” Hunk interrupted, grabbing Lance and escorting him toward the door. “Have fun, I guess? We’ll see you later dude.”

 

“See ya,” Keith waved.

 

He was ridiculously lucky with his roommates. They always left the apartment during his streams, giving him the privacy he needed (in order to be naked in front of dozens of strangers online). In return, he used some of his tip money to pay for them to have fun while they were gone which usually meant they went to the arcade or got food. They almost always brought him back an order of something, which was awesome.

 

He’d already showered at the gym, so there wasn’t much to do get ready. Dildo, lube, and tissues. Done, done, and done. He grimaced a little at his username as he logged in. “Red Blade”. God, that was so stupid. Helluva lot better than Lance’s suggestion (Don Juan and his Long Schlong) or Hunk’s (please don’t ask me dude). He hadn’t been able to come up with anything better on his own, so he’d decided to leave it up to fate and use a random generator. The first thing fate provided was Total Roadhog Aftermath. He consulted fate a few more times before settling for Red Blade. “Blade” could be slang for dick anyway, right? Whatever.

 

He waited until 8 PM and then started the stream.

 

“Hi guys, it's me, Red Blade. Thanks for joining me.” He looked at his screen and smiled. “Looks like a big crowd tonight. You guys are awesome. I'll do my best to make it a good show today.”

 

He skimmed over the comments and answered a few questions, greeting some of his regulars by name. Only his delux subscribers could comment and he didn’t have all that many, so it was easy to remember them. He knew having a connection—however small—with his viewers was good for business. It was a bit awkward, though. He wasn’t exactly known for being a social guy. At least the anonymity of the internet made things easier (and it’s not like they were there for his stunning conversational skills anyway).

 

“Alright,” Keith said. “It's about time to get things started, don't you think?” He smiled, attempting to be alluring and mostly feeling stupid. “Today, I brought something new.” He disappeared from sight for a moment and felt like he probably should’ve had the dildo closer to begin with. “I've had several requests for toys, so...,” he held up Lance’s decidedly dumb present. It was very realistic (complete with veins) and on the larger side, but by no means unreasonable. It was also a violently bright orange with hot pink lightening stripes down the sides and Keith could never help but laugh when he looked at it.

 

“Yeah, I know, it's just a regular dildo. A friend bought for me as a gag gift, if you can believe that. It's also a bit bigger than anything I've taken before,” he said. He was honestly a bit nervous about trying to fit something this large inside himself for the first time while on camera, but that came with the territory. Hopefully no one cared if it took a few tries. “I know, I know—I'm pretty boring. But, I'm trying to be more interesting! So, let's see how this goes.”

 

Keith always felt like an idiot when he stripped. A lot of cam stars would tease, waiting for certain tip amounts to remove everything, but Keith didn’t have that kind of patience (and he hated asking for tips). People had already paid to see him naked, so he should get naked, otherwise what was the point? It was like DLC for games: if you buy the game, you should have the game. If people gave him tips that was awesome, but he wasn’t going to tease or _beg_ for it.

 

Keith did _try_ to strip. He really did. He’d watched a few other streams just to try to figure it out. He even _almost_ asked Lance for ideas, because Lance might be an idiot but he could dance. But again, people just wanted to see him naked. What was the point of holding out on them?

 

He gave up partway through (like always), slipping down his black boxer briefs and kicking them away unceremoniously. He arranged himself on his bed, his hips angled for the camera. That part was easy. Let them see his junk, then enjoy himself. It really was a stupidly easy way to make money (once you get over the whole the-internet-is-staring-at-my-anus thing).

 

Okay. Time to try to be sexy.

 

Keith spread his legs wide and looked into the camera with what he dearly hoped was a mischievous expression as he sucked on a finger. He kept his eyes on the camera as he trailed the finger down his body, pausing at his hole and rubbing across it in slow, teasing circles. He barely pressed in and closed his eyes, biting his lip and breathing a sigh. His dick twitched and began to harden. Not going to lie—Keith _loved_ the initial touch. He might not know how to tease an audience, but he could certainly tease himself. At the start.

 

He reached for his lube and coated his fingers. He usually put on more of a show first, but today he was eager and determined because he had seen Shiro and Shiro was gorgeous and he was 99% sure he was huge. And, okay, so he probably wasn’t ever going to get that thing in him (and what the fuck he actually just shivered at the _thought_ of it), but he was definitely going to be fantasizing about it, and the more realistic the fantasy, the better.

 

He slipped in a finger to the second knuckle and bucked his hips slightly, a tiny moan escaping his lips. God the initial stuff was always great. The finger disappeared a little deeper before darting back out, swirling, and pressing back in.

 

“Mmm. Needed this today,” he mumbled, sighing. He was embarrassingly thirsty for Shiro. But seriously, how the hell was there even a man that beautiful in existence? And his hands were the perfect size and even just from the way he held stuff—even a goddamn pencil—Keith _knew_ he was gentle but sure of himself. He hissed a little as he tucked in a second finger, stretching and scissoring himself. He needed that cock in him yesterday. He rocked back onto his fingers and huffed a little laugh. “I'm a bit greedy today, sorry. I'll try to slow this down.”

 

Remember the customers, Keith. You can do it how you want it anytime but you have dozens of people paying to look at you right now, so seriously, at least _try_ to put on a show. Slow it down. Or maybe don’t? What if it takes you ten minutes to even get the damn thing? You apparently have a cute ass or something but who wants to stare at you failing to do something with it all night? At least touch your cock or something.

 

He worked in a third finger and lightly brushed over his cock with his other hand. It was nearly fully erect now and he rubbed his thumb across his head with a gasp. Okay, bad idea. He’d finish too soon if kept that up. He switched to fondling his balls as he plunged his fingers in and out, gaining some speed but still keeping it slow. Alright, good enough (hopefully). He whined and arched his back a little before slowly pulling all the way out. His bangs were starting to stick to his forehead and brushed them out of his eyes as he sat up.

 

“Okay, time to give this a try,” he said, chuckling a little breathlessly as he lubed up the dildo. So he was nervous. Give a guy a break. He was also damn horny, but yeah, he was nervous. He lay back down, checked his angle to make sure he was lined up with the camera, and began to press the head in. Fuck. Okay. He totally had this. He gasped and changed the angle, rubbing it slowly across his hole and trying again. Mmm, not too bad. It hurt a bit, but a good kind of hurt. A little deeper and he’d have the head in and nope nope, time to start over. He growled under his breath and tried again, using more force and immediately regretting it. If he could just get the head in he’d be fine. Goddammit. It should not be this difficult. He was trying too hard, that’s all. He hoped. What if he couldn’t do it? How the hell was he going to finish the show? He was going to lose subs over this, he just knew it. Speaking of subs, what was going on in chat. Probably should take a look.      

 

**SpacePanda: Go easy on yourself. Take a break if you need we're not going anywhere**

 

Okay, that was the stupidest name ever and he _loved_ it.

 

“Hey Panda. I don't think I've seen you comment before. Sorry if this is your first time joining. I promise I'm doing fine but thanks for worrying.” He grinned sheepish. “I'm determined to do this, and I hope you don't mind sticking around until I finish.”

 

**SpacePanda: I'll be here all night ;)**

 

He chuckled. “Very cheeky. Thanks, Panda.”

 

Okay, it was alright. He had time. Well, until Lance and Hunk came back at least, because was not up for their teasing or concern or really any kind of commentary. They might know he cammed, but they sure as hell didn’t need to know how it went down. Just no.

 

A few more fans chimed in encouragement and Keith rolled onto his stomach to read them, grinning and commenting back. Everyone was being really nice (and very curious). Well, why not tell them. It’s not like they had anyone to tell. What mattered most was that no one he knew found out because dear god above, the _last_ thing he needed was “help” from Lance.

 

“Okay, so a lot of guys are asking why I'm determined tonight. Storytime. I've been crushing on this guy for months now. I haven't even talked to him before. He's THAT gorgeous.”

 

Keith couldn’t help blushing at the mere thought of Shiro. Those perfect muscles, that amazing jawline, his kind smile… “Yeah, so this gorgeous guy I've never talked to...he's um, he's big. I don't know for sure how big his cock is 'cause I've never seen it, but I've got a pretty strong feeling just based on the size of the rest of him, you know? And I am WAY too shy to ask him out, but if by some miracle he did talk to me, and we somehow ended up on a date, and by some bigger miracle we ended up back at his place, well I'd feel really stupid if I couldn't take him. Oh god this sounds so stupid when I say it out loud.” Okay, now he was just being an idiot and holy shit was he blushing hard. How was it more embarrassing to talk about a crush than to finger himself while moaning and failing to take a dildo?

 

“I have no idea if this guy tops or bottoms or even if he's gay, but I feel like I need to have all my options available, you know?” Keith couldn’t help laughing at himself because wow, once he actually said it all, he sounded so pathetically gone for this guy. And well, maybe he was.

 

The comments were very supportive, which was awesome. Lots of people were telling their own horror stories of stupid stuff they’d done for crushes.

 

**SpacePanda: You're gorgeous and any guy who wouldn't leap at a chance with you isn't worth your time**

 

Pffft. There was that stupid name again.

 

“Okay guys, I've decided. I promised myself I'd try new things and be braver this year—and not just on cam, haha—so if I make my weight goals, I'll ask Gorgeous Guy out for coffee.”

 

It’d been barely a year since he came out, so really he was doing pretty good in the Bravery category, but just being out didn’t do too much if you couldn’t even talk to people about it (or hit on the hot dudes you ran into. And maybe stalked).

 

**SpacePanda: Your body is perfect don't feel you need to change your weight to impress someone!!!**

 

Keith’s eyes lit up when he saw the message and he grinned at the camera. How cute. “Panda, you're a sweetheart. I hope you stay with me for more sessions! Don't worry. I meant my weightlifting goals. I'm happy with body. I just like exercising and want to get stronger. And I'm going to have to get a _lot_ stronger if I want to manhandle Gorgeous Guy,” he added with a wink. Yikes, that was stupid. Right, get back to the sex already.  

 

“Alright! Enough talking. Thanks for the encouragement, guys. Time to get a fake dick in me,” Keith said. He felt surprisingly better. He flopped back on the bed, coated the dildo with more lube, and began to push again. Now, don’t think about the camera or the fans or whatever. Think about how it feels. Think about ~~Shiro~~ no don’t do that. Just feel. This time he was able to take the head in one go and then lay back, panting with his eyes closed. It was big but the stretch was good. Really good, actually. He slowly worked in the dildo, inch by inch, squirming and pressing his heels into the bed. Even with the lube it was hard to work in but _fuck_ was it worth it.

 

“Mm,” he moaned. “It’s good. Feels good.”

 

Not for the first time, Keith wished he was talking to a partner. Nothing wrong with a good jerk session, but he craved connection. Fingers and toys could only do so much and no matter how good it felt, he wanted the warmth and weight of someone else with him. He wanted to be able to look up (or down, yes okay yes both sounded good) and read in his partner’s face and eyes that it felt good for them, too.

 

Once he had the toy full seated, he glanced down at himself in pleased surprise. After he’d let himself relax, it really wasn’t that hard to get it in. Now the fun began.

 

Keith took his cock in one hand and stroked himself lightly as he experimented with the depth and angle of the dildo and until he gave a startled cry. Prostate found.

 

“Oh fuck, that’s good,” he said, his eyes squeezed shut. Soon he was gliding the toy in a steady rhythm as he pumped his hand over himself, abs clenching when he cried out.

 

He should’ve done this way sooner. He had no idea how good this big would feel but _fuck_ was it good. And imagine if it was flesh instead of silicone—if it was a hard cock leaking precum into him, plunging hard and fast and deep because his lover wanted him like that, wanted him to be lost in it and crying out and begging, wanted to take him and fill him with cock and cum until he couldn’t take anymore.

 

“Oh yes, oh fuck, that’s it, that’s perfect,” Keith cried. He was desperate for release—desperate for that perfect flood of pleasure and for a lover and for Shiro for that perfect body to be over and in him and bring that gorgeous, gentle man to his own release and for Shiro Shiro Shiro—

 

It took Keith about ten seconds to realize he had not actually said Shiro’s name.

 

Thank.

 

Fucking.

 

God.

 

After a moment savoring the sweet, sweet relief that he hadn’t yelled his crush’s name while coming stupidly hard over himself, Keith propped himself up on one elbow and gave the camera a thumbs up and a wink.

 

“Thanks for the encouragement, guys! I’d call that a success. I hope you guys had as much as I did,” he grinned. Oops, still have the dildo in. Probably shouldn’t yank it out and ohh shit that felt nice coming out. Moaning just from pulling out a toy. Ridiculous.

 

“Yeah, it was fun,” he repeated with a little blush.

 

He cleaned himself up and chatted for a few more minutes with some of the delux subscribers and then wished everyone a good evening and ended the stream.

 

Fairly successful evening, all considered. Pretty embarrassing that he got so frustrated halfway through, but at least everyone was nice about. Especially that Panda guy. Hmm. Never seen that name come up before. Was it his first night, or was he just shy?

 

Dang. He’d been following for a few months and he tipped every time. Keith really should have noticed him before. Okay, time to be friendly.    

     

**redblade: thanks for joining me tonight**

**redblade: I looked at the logs and you've been following for a while**

**redblade: don't be too shy to talk sometimes ;p**

**redblade: btw your name is cute ;)**

 

30 seconds later Panda’s tip came in and he disappeared offline. Okay, probably just shy. That was kinda cute. He’d have to look out for him next stream.

 

Keith settled back and considered his day. He’d seen Shiro (heeeeells yeah), he’d had a great orgasm, a successful stream, and his awesome roommates were bringing him food in holy shit less than ten minutes. Okay, time to get clothes on again.

 

A few minutes later, Keith was out in the living room, enjoy takeout and the company of good friends.

 

Pretty damn good day.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-da! Finished this before the first chapter of my Sherlock smut. Oops? I did work on that one too, I swear. 
> 
> Anyway, this is just Keith's side of the stream from the day he "met" Shiro. He's not good at teasing the audience, lol. Poor boy tries hard. DLC stands for "downloadable content" in case anyone doesn't know gamer lingo. It's extra stuff for games that you can purchase and Keith doesn't understand the point (of a lot of things, really).
> 
> I love Lance.
> 
> And you guys. <3
> 
> For useless posts and Fic News, follow my tumblr: decidedlysarah.tumblr.com


End file.
